Gatherings
This page is meant for gatherings only... Here the warriors meet under the full moon to share news of their clans. Gathering Number 1 (August 13th) Rainface walked into the Gathering place, her eyes wide. "Look at here Rowanflight, Moonstorm, Sunstar, Lavastorm, Silverflower, Ivyheart, Swiftfoot, Luckshine, and Riverpaw. This place is amazing!" she said, her eyes reflecting the moon. Rainface<3 01:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ivyheart padded in, her eyes darting everywhere. "I know..." she meowed, her mew turning into a whisper. ---- Duskfeather padded in with his Clanmates. He spotted Ivyheart, and met her gaze. She nodded back to him. He sighed happily, and looked at the stars. ''StarClan, do you think that I made the correct choice in choosing AutumnClan as my Clan? ''he thought. User:Ivyheart 01:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Rowanflight walked in with her Clanmates with Swiftfoot at her side. She saw Sorrelshine and noticed she was getting plump. ''Kits? ''she thought. The she-cat met her gaze and they nodded to each other. Rowanflight whispered to Moonstorm: "This is amazing." She saw her 3 best friends Ivyheart and Rainface and Luckshine and padded over to them. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 01:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Flashblaze looked at Duskfeather. She lead him to where the clans held the Gathering. They settled down a distance apart. ---- Rainface looked around and she couldn't find Snowflake. "I wonder where Snowflake is," she thought. Rainface<3 01:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Duskfeather licked his paw and waited for more cats to arrive. ---- Ivyheart whispered to Rowanflight, "This is great! Our first Gathering, together!" She smoothed down a bit of fur that stuck up on her flank, and sighed. User:Ivyheart 01:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Pheonixstar yowled so every cat could hear: "The Gathering has begun" Pheonixstar stepped forward, shimmering in the moonlight. "All is well in AutumnClan. We have 9 new kits from Flashblaze and Amberflash and Sorrellshine is expecting. "SORRELSHINE, FLASHBLAZE AMBERFLASH!", the Clans cheered. Sorrelshine purred and saw her friend Mistcloud was down. She padded over to her but Reedstar stepped in. "WinterClan is well except for the death of Red-eye. She will be missed." Mistcloud bowedher head. Sorrelshine knew what was up. ---- Rowanflght bowed her head. "May she hunt greatly forever in StarClan!", she yowled for her friend. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 01:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Lilacstar stepped forward. "All is well in SpringClan except for the attack on WinterClan. One of our warriors, Spottedheart, nearly died from a fox attack but then recovered." She stepped back and Sunstar took her place. "Well, Graypaw, Riverpaw, and Eclipsepaw are now apprentices. Riverpaw is the new medicine cat apprentice." "Graypaw! Riverpaw! Eclipsepaw!" the clans chanted. Sunstar silenced them. "Rowanflight has had kits and so has Rainface." "Rowanflight! Rainface!" Sunstar looked at them and said, "And Firesky is expecting kits." The clans started chanting, "Firesky!" Sunstar again silenced them. "We have had several attacks and WinterClan had tried moving borders. Now we fixed it and tell you all to stop trying to steal territory." Sunstar finished. Rainface<3 01:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ivyheart couldn't help but yowl, "You frog-brained WinterClan cats!" When the cats looked at her, she remained her fierce gaze. ---- Duskfeather looked at Ivyheart with surprise, but shrugged. User:Ivyheart 01:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Swiftfoot cheered extra loud for his Clanmates. ---- Reedstar snarled, her fur bristling. "We had to take territory to teach you a lesson about taking kits, Sunstar!". She turned to the Clans. "SummerClan has stolen kits. We want back Songkit, Shadowkit and Poppykit back tomorrow!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 01:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sunstar looked at Reedstar. "You speak lies! Those kits were never yours in the first place!" she hissed. "They were SummerClan kits, and you shouldn't be talking! You took Nightpelt and Spottedheart as kits! You left Spottedheart to die as a kit and SpringClan took her in! You shall not take any more SummerClan cats that are rightful SummerClan kits you fox hearted person!" Rainface<3 01:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ivyheart stared at the arguing leaders with astonishment. How was this Gathering going to turn out? With blood-stained grass all over the ground? She wrapped her tail around her body. ----- Duskfeather narrowed his eyes. How could WinterClan be so mean? User:Ivyheart 01:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Reedstar growled. "How dare you you yellow furball!", she declared. "You better keep your eyes open, SummerClan!", she hissed to the Clans, "And your ears pricked because WinterClan will get you!". She backed up on High-Rock. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 01:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sunstar hissed at Reedstar. "That's it, this Gathering is coming to an end!" she said, jumping down. She landed swiftly on the ground and flicked her tail. Her clan gathered around her and they headed back to camp. Rainface<3 01:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ivyheart stared in astonishment "What?" she hissed, and backed up into her Clanmates. ---- Duskfeather looked over to see that WinterClan was leaving. "What?" he spat. User:Ivyheart 01:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) "What?", Rowanflight hissed. She said bye to Bramblewhisker of SpringClan, Sorrellshine and Mistcloud. She walked next to Swiftfoot, pelts brushing, tails twined. She walked next to Ivyeart and Rainface. ----Snowwhisperer was shocked. ---- Moonstom looked angrily at WinterClan and Reedstar. ---- Mistcloud followed her Clan embarrassed. ---- Sorelshine padded next to Badgerheart. ----- Bramblewhisker caught up with her sister Snowshine. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 02:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Silverflower looked around confusedly. "To an end?" she meowed, her eyes full of confusion. ----- Amberflash pressed close to Quailsplash. "Those Winterclan mousebrains. They MUST learn their lesson...to leave the other clans alone," she meowed to him. "I wanna go back to camp so I can make sure the kits are okay." ----- Jadewhisker turned to Spottedheart. "So Winterclan left you to die and Springclan found you?" she pressed close to her friend as they began to pad away from the highrock. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Gathering Number 2 (September 12, 2011) Amberflash padded in. The clans were gathering together once again. ----- Silverflower's spirit quietly slipped away from Flowerkit back at SummerClan camp to watch from the stars at the gathering. ----- Jadewhisker and Ashfrost padded into the gathering clearing. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 19:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Quailsplash pressed up aganist amberfalsh.---- Shellshore walked in wtih Frostfrie at her side. "I hope we are mentioned that we are warriors and mates." She purred.---- breezecloud walked into the gathering. He missed Willowflame at his side. He looked at Msitcloud and Steamcloud. He was pressed up against Mistcloud, purring.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Mistcloud purred. ---- Sorrelshine padded into the clearing. Rowanflight stood side by side with Moonstar gazing at the stars. ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Jadewhisker looked at Spottedheart. "Ever since the last gathering we haven't really gotten anything from WinterClan...perhaps they've forgotten the whole ideal," she murmured to her friend. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 21:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) "Yea," she said, her mind drifting back to Ashfrost as she glanced at the tom once again and purred a bit. ---- Bracken sat down in the clearing, looking aorund, only saw a few cats, more must be back at the camps. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 22:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Poppyheart stared up at the leaders. She knew she had to tell every cat who her real parents were. She turned to Branchheart. "Branchheart," she whispered. "I am going to tell the truth about our parents. We have nothing to be ashamed of!" Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 22:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Moonstar leaped up onto the lowest branch, as he was the newest leader. Rowanflight went over to sit with Sorrelshine. Ratpaw went over to sit with Graypaw and Eclipsepaw. (he doesnt know they are warriors) Badgerheart mewed hello to Lionheart and sat with Sorrelshine near Tigerstipe. Tigerstripe mewed hello to Badgerheart and Sorrelshine. Toadspring sat alone at the edge of the gathering spot. my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 23:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Petalseed padded around, trying to find someone to sit with. She spotted Shellpaw and Frostpaw (she think's they're still apprentices) and padded over to them.-- Frostfire saw Petalseed of summerclan coming over. "Hello." he told her. "Guess what? we're warriors now! Frostfire and Shellshore!" "That's great!" Petalseed purred.-- Leaffur padded quietly behind Poolstar and Silverwave. They emerged out of the river, shook off, and headed towards the gathering place.-- Patchkit smirked at the leaving ptrol. "Hey." she whispered to her littermates. "we should follow them to the gathering. I want to see the other clans!!"^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 00:17, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Squirreltail padded into the gathering place. It was huge and filled with cats! ---- Bracken looked around and saw no one to sit with and then spotted Flashblaze and walked over to her and sat down next to her. The two talked away. ---- "No! Get Back her!" hissed Orangekit. ---- Flashblaze looked at Bracken. "I don't know how i feel to be honest, they both care for me and i care for them but-but, i don't know who to pic," she said quietly. ---- Spottedheart purred being so close to Ashfrost and then Best Friend's Brother started ringing around in her head again! ---- Snowflake settled down next to Eclipsepaw and Graypaw, she had grown close to the two apprentices. ---- Bramblestrike padded into the gathering area and settled down at the roots of the tree and watched the cats talk away. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 00:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Lionstrike looked around. ''Clan cats.......we're meeting actual clan cats...''he thought. ----- Amberflash padded to her sister and flicked her tail towards the strange patrol of cats padding into the clearing. "Who the heck are they?!" she asked her sister, alarm in her eyes. ---- Jadewhisker turned to Spottedheart. "You like my brother, don't you?" she murmured to her best friend quietly. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 00:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Poolstar lead her ptrol of cats into the gathering place. she gasped. none of the cats, however, had noticed them. Poolstar saw a big rock nearby and jumped up onto it. She motioned for Silverwave and Suirreltail to follow. She cleared her thoart loudly. All the cat of the clearing turned and gasped. "I am poolstar, leader of SplashClan. The new fifth clan!" she pronounced._Poolstar_ 00:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Petalseed gasped and hisssed at the newcomers.-- Frostfire stood up and backed away from the new cats, hissing.-- Leaffur held her ground as all the cats hissed at the SplashClan cats.-- "The fifth Clan?!?!?" Reedstar hissed at Poolstar. "How can there be a fifth clan? does StarClan watch over you? I doubt you eeven have the warrior code!"-- Patchkit ignored Orangekit's call. She ran until she came to the river. She sniffed the water, remembering the stream she had fallen into outside the nursery. This was much bigger. However, she jumped in and struggled to swim across.^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 00:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) "don't disrespect us!! We have traveled from far away!" Hissed Silverwave. "I am Silverwave, the deputy!" she meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Bracken stood up. "Calm all clans! We should let SplashClan join us as the fifth clan, this is important that we listen to StarClan for they have sent SplashClan to be the fifth clan, and i think that we should listen to our ancestories and let SplashClan in." Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 00:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) silverwave nodded. "so where do we sit?" she asked.---- "these cats are weird, and look hungry." Steamcloud whispered to mistcloud.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Jadewhisker stood up. "I agree! As those 4 clans far away welcomed the Mythical SkyClan in as the 5th clan, it must be fitting for SplashClan to be the 5th clan." ----- Amberflash nodded in agreement. ----- "SplashClan? How come we've never heard of it?" Moonshade murmured to Firesky. ----- Lionstrike looked around from where he stood. There were cats of all kind. He didn't know which ones belonged to which clans, what their names were, or what their personality was. Yet he stood up with dignity. ----- Silverflower looked down at them. ''StarClan has let the prophecy come to truth through Poolstar and Fernwhisker. They have done well. ''she thought as she looked down at the clearing. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 01:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Poolstar stood with dignity. The other clans had accepted them easier than she thought they would.-- Petalseed settled down. "Isnt the gathering supposed to start soon?" She asked Frostfire.-- "I don't know." he gazed up at the sky. the moon and stars were shining brightly. "It's about moonhigh."-- Leaffur gazed aorund at the cats. they wouldn't hur tthem now, they were welcome at this gathering. She flicked her tail with relief then gazed around for someone to sit with. Her gazed fell upon three casts nearby, a ginger she-cat, a white and ginger tom, and a dark tabby she-cat. She padded over. "Hi, I'm Leaffur." she murmured.-- "I'm Petalseed." Petalseed nodded for LEaffur to join them.- Frostfire glanced at Shellshore quickly them meowed. "I'm Frostfire, this is my mate, Shellshore."-- Patchkit emrged from the river, glad to be alive. She turned and saw Tabbykit follow her. "i couldn't let you go alone." tabbykit meowed. "you might have gotten eaten by a mad fish." Patchkit purred and padded towards the noise of many cats. She and Tabbykit padded into a clearing. there were cats EVERYWHERE. PAtchkit saw Leaffur talking to a ginger she-cat and rna over. "Mommy, look at all the cats!"^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 01:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Lionstrike dipped his head to the other cats. "I'm Lionstrike, and this is my apprentice, Smokeypaw." ----- Jadewhisker padded with Spottedheart to introduce herself to the SplashClan cats. ----- Amberflash flicked her tail for Quailsplash to follow as they went to introduce themselves to the SplashClan cats. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 01:20, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Leaffur leaped around. "Patchkit! Tabbykit! how... what?...why did you follow us?"-- "Kits at a gathering?" Frostfire muttered to Shellshore.-- "you're a queen too?" Petalseed meowed. She padded over to Tabbykit and Patchkit to get a good look at them.--"Yes, I am. where are Orangekit and Blondekit?" Leaffur asked her kits.-- "They stayed back at cmap." PAtchkit meowed.-- "I have five kits." PEtalseed meowed. "Rainkit, Flowerkit, Flightkit, Shinekit, and Brownkit." She felt a pang of saddness. "Rainkit, Flowerkit, and Shinekit are named after some of my friends who died. flightkit is named for my friend, Rowanflight, who's deputy now. Brownkit is named for my mate.." She stopped before she said Nikos's name. She wasn't sure she wanted this cat to know her secret. "But he got attacked by a badger and now he's blind."-- Reedstar jumped onto the rock next to Poolstar. "It's about time we start the gathering!" he yowled over the crowd.^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 01:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Moonstar went next. "Rainface, Luckshine, and Silverflower have died, it was sad. Petalseed, Silverflower, and Lakesand have had kits." Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 01:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Lilacstar lowered her head. She stepped forward. "We have had 3 new members of SpringClan. Talon, Ashfrost, and Pool. We have 2 new warriors. Frostpaw, whom Jadewhisker trained with skill and wisdom, is now Frostfire, and Shellpaw, whom I myself mentored, is now Shellshore," she meowed with a clear voice that rang out across the clearing. "Frostfire! Shellshore! Frostfire! Shellshore!" the cats yowled out. Lilacstar turned to Moonstar. "SpringClan mourns along with you. If there is anything you need during your clan's time of need, just let my clan know," she meowed to the other leader. She dipped her head. ----- ''"''What? So SpringClan's allies with SummerClan now or something?" Amberflash murmured to her sister, Flashblaze. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 02:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Reedstar stepped forward. "Snowflake and Fadeshadow had kits. Goldenpaw became a warrior and is now Goldenpelt. that's about all in Winterclan" (sry if i missed anything).-- PEtalseed chanted Frostfire and shellshore along with the crowd, along with Goldenpelt. Leaffur joined in too.-- Patchkit cheered the names, although she didn't know the cats.-- Poolstar stepped forward. "SplashClan had traveled far from our old home. We had to leave because twolegs poisioned our land. Our medicine cat apprentice got her name, Fernwhisker. Our lone queen, Leaffur, had four kits. We have settled in well in our new home. I hope the clans will welcome us. Our territory is just on the other sid eof the river. That is all in splashclan."-- Frostfire flicked his tail. there were a lot of new cats joining the clans lately. He leaned agianst Shellshore and waited for the Gahtering too end.-- the last leaders stepped forward to say their bit, then cats started to leave. Leaffur said goodbye to Petalseed, Frostfire, and Shellshore, then took Patchkit and Tabbykit and followed Poolstar and Silverwave out of the Gathering area.^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 02:17, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Gathering Number 3 (October 12th 2011) Moonstar led his Clan to the gathering place (idk where it is called). At the flick of his tail, his Clan plunged into the place. The moon shone beautifully, and he wished Rainface was there to see it. ''She is watching from StarClan. But i wish she was here with me. ---''Ratpaw came to the gathering plcae with Goldenpelt by his side. Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 23:47, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Froststar flicked his tail and the clan plunged into the gathering place.-- Poolstar waited silently for the other clans to gather in the clearing before she flicked her tail and SplashClan jumped into the clearing.-- froststar gazed aorund, searching. then he saw Petalseed again. "hello PEtalseed!" he called.-- "Hello, Frostfire!" petalseed meowed back. then her face fell. "what's wrong, Frostfire?"-- Froststar meowed then looke dup at her. "It's not Frostfire anymore, it's Froststar."-- PEtalseed's eye widened with shock. "you mean, Jadwhisker and Lilacstar are dead." Froststar nodded solemly. "Spottedheart is the deputy now."-- Goldpaw gazed around in wonder. This place was wodnerful! She nudged Blackshien and meowed, "i'm going to go talk to the othe rapprentices!" then she padded away tot he groupd of 'paws.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 00:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Other Pages Category:Gathering